


[podfic] Matched Set

by Lazulus



Series: Harry Potter Works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-War, Size Kink, did I mention size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No one asked you to look, did they?” Draco said, eyes glittering and intent on Harry’s face—like he’d just wiped off the years and turned back in time to when their greatest ambition in life had been to knock the other off his broom in front of the school and grab the Snitch first, before they’d both gone to war and come back with scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Matched Set

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matched Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176989) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Thank you to Astolat for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on her work. As always, enormous thanks to [The Oscar Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/) for beta listening and for being a total star. And thank you to Momo for re-imagining the cover art and doing a much better job of it than me!

Once again I would like to offer my sincere apologies to any Scottish people who might listen to this, hopefully any further stories will not contain any Minerva McGonagall [as much as I love her]!

**Podfic of Matched Set by Astolat, read by Lazulus**

32 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 47MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/MatchedSet.m4b) or the [MP3 / 31MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/MatchedSet.mp3)

Right click save!

[Reblogging is love! ](http://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/147236474901/podfic-matched-set-lazulus-harry-potter-j)


End file.
